


Stood Up

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Insecure Liam, Large Cock, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is stood up on a blind date and his waiter Liam is too sweet to not accept his proposal to go back to his place for a proper good time. The sex wasn't meant to happen but it just sort of did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

He was late, the bastard. But Louis would give him the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes these things happened. Technically Louis was late before his date was, some guy named Harry that was mutual friends with Zayn. But even then Louis was only ten minutes and he’d been sitting here for twenty, not a damn thing.

He entered the small seafood restaurant and was met with the heavy smells of shellfish and Old Bay seasoning, Harry had said that they had the best shrimp in town. Louis would take his word for it. But Louis was getting agitated as it was nearing eight and Harry was supposed to be there a half hour before that. He texted Harry three times telling him he was there and hoped he was alright and got nothing in reply.

Crossing his arms and huffing a breath he heard a soft voice come from his left, “Are you ready to order sir?”

Looking upwards he saw a very handsome face, dark brown eyes and short brown hair, his nose was rather big but it fit his face. Large lips, nose and forehead. He was definitely cute.

“Uh well I am but my date’s still not here. Mind giving me a minute?” Louis asked sweetly, just cause he was a bit grumpy didn’t mean he had to take it out on this bloke who was just doing his job.

“Sure thing, would you like a drink while you wait?” This waiter flipped open his pad and looked expectantly. Louis figured why not, maybe a nice drink would calm his tensions.

“Do you have anything adult here?” He asked looking up noticing that this waiter had a kind face-handsome as well-but he seemed to exude niceness from every pore. Definitely exuded it with that small smile, pink lips framing white teeth.

“Yes we do, we have wine and assorted mixed drinks.” He nodded triumphantly.

Louis giggled. He liked this guy.

“Alright, you have anything for a guy who looks to being stood up on a blind date and could ease the tension?” He asked not even looking at the menu. Louis linked his fingers together and leaned forward across the table, the small candle in the center casting shadows on his face. He smirked seeing this waiter’s face scrunch up into an adorable pondering of thought, looking down he saw a nametag that read ‘Liam’.

“How about the Payne? Specialty of mine.” This Liam guy looked quite happy, like he had found the cures to all of Louis’ trouble.

“The pain?” He asked warily, didn’t sound like much fun really.

Liam chuckled, “Sorry, it’s p-a-y-n-e. My last name. I make it, nothing violent or anything and no chance of a hangover. Just rather strong but light at the same time? I don’t know, seems to be a big hit.” He shrugged.

Liam Payne. Louis liked that name.

“Alright Liam Payne, gimme the Payne.” He winked out and saw the guy blush, actually blush and quickly scribble down the order. Upon looking up he raised one rather thick eyebrow, “How’d you know my name was Liam?”

Louis motioned with his eyes to his chest, the black vest so stark against his white button down, through the white he could see very dark marks on his arms that had to be tattoos. Against the black was a silver nametag that he figured the bloke must’ve forgotten about.

Liam slapped his forehead, “Always forget that people can know my name before I introduce myself.”

“S’alright love, now how’s about that drink yeah?” Louis quirked an eyebrow and Liam made a determined face and soon walked away. Louis watched him leave, saw the broad expanse of his shoulders and how the form fitting vest left nothing to the waist line of his kind waiter, he was a bit taller than Louis was but not by much. He liked his boys taller but didn’t want to outright call himself short, he was funsized dammit.

Louis checked his phone again. Harry was almost an hour late now, no text or anything. He huffed another breath. Like his phone knew what was going on, it vibrated, he thought maybe he finally got through to this guy he was supposed to be meeting. His face fell in a frown when he saw it was just Zayn.

Soooo, how’s it going? :)

He quickly replied.

Still hasn’t shown up, thanks Zee.

Zayn replied to him telling him Harry was a good guy and that maybe he had car trouble or got stuck in traffic or something. Louis told him that he could have at least called or texted or fucking something. Zayn sent him a frowny face.

Upon closing his phone up came Liam with a large smile on his face holding a fish bowl sized drink and placing it on the table, it was bright blue and had one of those ridiculous straws inside it, “One order of the Payne.”

Louis’ eyes bugged out, he could drink and trust he enjoyed it but this looked like it had diabetes and hangover all rolled into one, “This is all for me?”

“Well um,” he stuttered a bit and Louis thought it rather cute, “my break is on now and I was wondering, since ya know, your date isn’t here…could I maybe join you? This is built for two.”

Louis looked at this beyond cute waiter and had to commend him, even subtle he was rather forward and in the few short minutes of conversing he enjoyed his company and since this Harry guy was nowhere to be found he thought, fuck it.

“I’d be honored, please sit.” He smiled and put one end of the straw into his mouth and sucked happily, it was sweet but not too sweet and he could faintly taste the liquor in it, a mixture of rums and vodkas but it was so damn good.

He watched Liam suck happily on the straw across from him, a few patrons looking at them with that soft sense of “aww”.

Swallowing and coming up for air he pondered to his waiter, “Should you be drinking while at work? Don’t want you to get in trouble Liam.”

Liam pulled away, a bit of the blue running down his chin but he promptly wiped it quickly, “Dad owns the place, just working here to put myself through Uni, also my shift is almost up. I just take my breaks at the end.”

“Smart man, so what are you in Uni for?” He asked leaning forward to take another few gulps of the sugary drink, it sat light in his belly but already he could feel his blood thicken with the liquor. Liam wasn’t kidding.

“Musical arts, the technical stuff. You?”

“Drama and entertainment actually, want to either be a star or make them.” Louis licked his lips and he definitely saw Liam watch the movement.

“That’s wicked, you look like you’d be good at either.” Liam smirked and sipped on the drink some more. They talked, swapped information like where they were from, some childhood stories and the conversation flowed easily, much like the alcohol in Louis’ veins. Very shortly the fish bowl sized glass was empty. Louis made an “ahh” as he finished it then quickly countered with, “Oh! M’sorry, did you wanna kill that?”

Liam shook his head, “Nah it’s fine. So uh, where’s your date? My shift’s up by the way.”

Louis looked at his phone, Harry was two hours late and it seemed he just wasn’t coming.

“No idea, seems I’ve been stood up.” Louis pouted and he didn’t mean to look so sad but it’d been so long since he’d actually met someone and connected. Well he did with Liam but this wasn’t a date. Some waiter taking pity on him.

“What an idiot, you hungry? I get real famished after my shifts.” Liam asked out of nowhere. Louis’ head raised.

“Uh yeah, since you’re off would someone take my order then?”

“Mate, the place is gonna close soon, come on. I make a mean baked chicken.” Liam stood up and offered his hand to Louis who sat rather dumbstruck. Here was this strapping-okay, fucking gorgeous-man offering his hand and inviting him back to his place.

“Liam, I barely know you.” He said softly as he continued to stand and put on his coat without really telling his brain to. Seemed his body was telling him what to do now.

“You know enough don’t you? You know my name, where I’m from, my birthday and also you know that some ass stood you up and I personally want to absolve that fact. You’re coming back to my place for some good food and good company.” He said matter of factly. Then his demeanor dissolved.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Just…just trying to be more confident when it comes to things, especially dating and the like. I’m coming on too strong aren’t I?” He seemed to shrink and Louis noticed his bottom lip jut out, he’d like to bite that lip right now. He wasn’t really used to being told what to do, especially by basic strangers but he liked this. In the hour or so he’d been talking to Liam it was nice and fuck it, free meal.

Louis pulled his arm into Liam’s, “Let’s go. Nowhere too strong.”

He waited as Liam told him to-something Louis never did-and the man scuttled off behind swinging doors but came out soon enough, his vest not on and hoodie zipped up halfway and promptly lead Louis out of the restaurant and down the block.

“Where do you live?” Louis inquired as they forewent his car and continued a leisurely pace, he rather liked the feel of a meaty bicep against his hand. He liked Liam against his hand for sure.

“Two blocks, bit of a shit place but it’s all I can afford right now.”

Louis simply nodded.

They walked in and the older-he found out Liam was two years younger at twenty two-walked to basically the same format as his own place. Small kitchen straight to the left, hallway to the living room and what he believed would be the bedroom and bathroom down the hallway off to his right.

Louis sat on the counter just bantering with Liam as he cooked, he seemed like he knew far too well what to do in a kitchen. The younger had told him with a father who owned a restaurant, you learn from a young age how to cook. Louis was thankful and even told Liam since he was a shit cook. Could burn almost anything give him the chance.

They had also kept a steady buzz throughout the process, Liam had pulled out a bottle of vodka and juices to make a homemade “Payne” drink. Louis nodded excitedly because it tasted good and it felt good as well. He wondered if Liam tasted and felt as good as the namesake of his drink did.

About an hour later, not even midnight yet, the two men were sat on Liam’s sofa, digging in hungrily to the baked chicken with the creamiest mashed potatoes Louis had ever eaten and a side of corn. This was so much better than he had imagined.

“Liam, you are a god amongst earth, really.” Louis said through half a mouthful, it tasted so god damn good. If he had the money he’d make Liam his personal chef.

“Just simple stuff really. So uh, are you okay? That whole date thing fell to shit.” He looked over setting his plate down, completely empty and Louis could understand why. The food he made was that good.

Louis shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t even like seafood to be honest. Just another pathetic excuse to find someone for a night or a few blissful weeks. That type of bullshit. Rather lonely Li, ever since I left home.”

“That’s a shame, he’s an idiot for not showing up but I’m kind of thankful.” Liam smirked turning back towards the television where the Wizard of Oz was playing-Louis insisted they watch it.

“Oh? Why’s that?” He turned to see Liam biting that plump lip of his. God damn lip.

“Well uh, cause if he did I might not have had such a nice night?” Liam looked a bit scared actually, like what he was saying wasn’t supposed to be said.

Louis set his plate on the coffee table and turned his body with a very audible gulp, getting the last remnants of food down, “You did?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, it was great. Met some really nice and really fit bloke, had great conversation and even got to cook for him, I’m rather shit when it comes to this and this was…well it was nice Lou.”

Large brown eyes met blue and there was a crackle in the air. Louis leaned forward as Liam did, then Liam leaned in a bit more then Louis did. Finally, breaths away from each other their eyes met again, lips were almost there, breaths mingled smelling of booze, food and desire.

“Lou.” Liam whispered out.

“Kiss me.” Louis retorted.

Then it was flesh on flesh. Supple lips tasting like sugar but sweat from Liam against lips that tasted of sugar and need from Louis. Hands roamed as the two began to make out, tongues lashing back and forth against each other, teeth grazing skin and making Louis shiver. He knew Liam had rather large features: shoulders, lips, eyebrows and forehead. But he had a big tongue too, something that delved almost to the back of his own throat and my god, could he maybe have that inside him? Something so long and wide splitting him open?

Louis grew hard in his trousers, his formal suit pants so very tight to his body now while this unbelievably handsome and manly waiter was straddling him, he felt the full weight of Liam on top of him, so heavy and solid. He shivered feeling man on top of him, just how he liked it.

His nails dug into the flesh of Liam’s neck and he sucked a bruise around the birthmark on his throat, he never thought he’d find someone’s adam’s apple dancing against his mouth so attractive but he did. Liam was fucking perfect. He could smell the slight stench of seafood on him but it wasn’t as strong as he’d pictured it, it was muddled with his skin, very masculine and almost a bit like sandalwood. Just that musk that men give off.

“Fuck, Louis I…” Liam whimpered out as Louis continued to suck and bite on his neck, feeling a hard groin press into his stomach and his own, the slight releases of pressure such a relief in their heated lip lock, hands scratching and roaming and molding to skin and muscle.

“Liam.” Louis let out with a breath, he needed him now. For fuck sakes he’d give anything to have him. Here he was, all muscled and rigid and he smelled so good and Louis needed him, with a burning edge to his psyche, he needed Liam.

“Bedroom?” Liam asked breathlessly between kisses, their lips both rather swollen, brown eyes almost black matching blue ones with only a sliver.

“Mhmm, please.” Louis whimpered out. Liam growled attaching their lips again. He made his way off the man’s lap and somehow with lips still attached was able to pull him up so that not even his legs were wrapped around his waist, no, Louis’ legs were wrapped around his shoulders. The older felt bulging biceps hold his body up and prayed that he wouldn’t be slammed into a wall or doorframe as he was picked up with no haste and walked towards their destination.

Soon enough he was met with immaculately soft bedding and Liam hovering over him, “Fuck, you are just so beautiful.”

Louis blushed and covered his smile with his hand and through a muffled tone, “Could say the same about you.”

They were naked in seconds, hard dicks pressed against each other and if Louis thought his tongue was wide…holy shit. Liam was massive. He wasn’t very long-something he was thankful for, wanted to be fucked and not get his oil checked-but Liam was thick.

This massive head with an unimaginable foreskin, veins all around his shaft and rubbing against his own dick. He felt that Liam was a bit shorter than him at seven inches but my god, he was so fucking wide. Louis whined into the kiss, the heady smells of sweat coming from both of them, the simple rustle of sheet against his thigh and ankles making him tingle with anticipation, he wanted Liam so far inside him it was unreal.

“Liam, need you.” He whimpered out and rolled over under the younger man’s body, his ass raised in the air and wiggling his cheeks cause he wanted this, he was so horny and here was this bulky bloke who could destroy him.

“Wow.” Liam whispered running his hands over and across Louis’ ass, the cheeks soft in his warm palms.

The older turned his head, “What?”

“I know you’re beautiful but fucks sake Lou. Have to eat you out.”

Without warning there was a very wide and very wet tongue in between his cheeks, he felt slightly calloused hands spreading him wide and he was so thankful he had already prepped before he had gone out on the date. He wasn’t a slut but a good bottom knows to prep before any date, just in case.

He made a choked sound in his throat feeling Liam lick across his hole, the skin there bright pink and tight and now quivering with each pass of that tongue. That sinful fucking tongue.

Lou’s head fell forward into foreign linens as Liam began to lick him open, his immensely wide tongue dipping and separating that ring of muscle making him shiver and shake in someone else’s bed. He felt it dip one, two, three…

Then he sank in, a wide wiggling appendage now opening him up and it was like his nerves were set alight, the waves of pleasure so subtle yet so powerful making his body tremble with ecstasy. He felt Liam moan into his hole, the shuddering make him weak, the feeling of that wide tongue now stabbing inside of him, his rim being opened so gently yet so forcefully, he mewled at the feeling. He’d only been eaten out a few times before but Liam knew what the fuck he was doing.

He keened back on his face, silently begging for more touch, more saliva, more Liam. Liam moaned into the taste, so clean and fresh and Louis tasted amazing, so velvety but manly at the same time. The way an ass should taste. Perfect.

“Li-liam!” Louis cried out because it was so intense, his tongue just teasing his rim, spreading him out far enough to feel something but not enough that it would give him any types of long lived pleasure. Liam growled into his ass and buried his face into the cheeks, all three inches of his tongue-Louis could guess-was moving around inside him and he was already rock hard and leaking onto fresh linens. Fuck. Liam was good at this.

Liam continued to eat him out, Louis already sweating had his temperature double, this beautiful waiter was eating him out like he was meant to, like every inner inch of Louis was his to conquer and he’d let him, fuck would he let him. Liam so buried deep in his passage and leaving it throbbing and red and wet with his spit. He couldn’t take much more and he hadn’t even touched himself.

He shot forward and regretted the feeling of Liam’s tongue inside him, laying on his back, trying to look as seductive as possible he started fingering himself with Liam’s spit, his hole already more than ready to be split, “Want you to fuck me Li.”

He pushed in three fingers-he was surprised he could get that many in but apparently Liam was that good at eating him out-and moaned with his sweet spot being touched yet again. Liam only nodded and moved to his jeans, he fished out a condom.

“Oh, so you’d think I’d just give it up eh…OH!” Louis tried to be snarky but it was definitely fucked up since he had just stabbed his prostate, his own eight inch length leaking out some precum to get caught in his happy trail.

“Um no, I just uh, always prepared yeah?” He sat up high on his knees and looked down at Louis who only nodded then realized how much he was going to spread. He felt Liam’s thickness and seen it, fuck that was wide, but now with the idea that it was going into him….shit.

Liam apparently had seen his apprehension, “We don’t have to ya know.”

“No…no I want this. Fuck Liam, please?” He looked up pleadingly cause yeah, his fingers could do the job but here was Liam, all thick dicked and gorgeous and who was Louis to turn him down? Especially when he’d already kind of lead the night to where they were now.

“Okay, please Lou, tell me if you want to stop. I…I know I’m kinda big, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He swirled his latex covered tip-Louis moaned seeing the man's foreskin pull back, his favorite part of pink skin be open on his shaft-and bit his lip. He wanted Liam, no matter how thick.

He sank in. Louis hissed at the initial spread, never before had he be opened that wide before, Liam was that thick. The younger stopped atop him, only three inches deep, “Lou? You okay?”

Louis made a whimpered sound, bit his lip and nodded, with his legs now wrapping around Liam’s waist he pulled him in farther, “Ooof fuck!” he cried out cause Liam was fully inside him and fuck…it was like a wedge made of skin and tissue, splitting him open to new levels of tension.

“L-lou?” Liam stuttered out.

“You’re fine love just, just a bit big. Holy fuck.” He threw his head back cause he was full. Damn full. Liam’s cock pulsing against his sweet spot, his body slightly shaking above him and Louis couldn’t help but smile when he saw the concerned look on his face, he was such a man but such a boy, a very sweet boy. He cared if Louis hurt.

Louis brought their lips together in some vague form of kissing, lips and tongues grazing each other then rolled his own hips, the feeling of Liam inside him was intense, so damn full, so stretched. It was marvelous. He liked the pull of his rim, the feeling of that untapped sense of pleasure you can’t get from anybody but a cock deep inside you.

“Harder Li.” Louis moaned out as Liam rocked his hips. He was thick yeah but he wanted more friction, more feeling. Wanted to feel Liam right now. He could feel him alright but Liam wasn’t fucking him, just sitting inside him.

The younger began to fuck into him, slowly at first. His warm breath would fan across Louis’ face and the older could see he was watching his own dick go inside Lou’s ass, kinky fucker.

“You like watching yourself fuck me baby? Like watching me take that fat dick?” He said through gasps while he was being opened. Fuck. Liam was enormous and got even bigger once he bottomed out, his cock swelling up as he clenched. And he also was good at this. Louis had had a few “big boys” in his life but Liam was actually good at sex, didn’t just rely on his large size.

“Y-yeah, fucking love it. Taking me all in Lou, so tight, taking me like a champ.” Liam groaned above him biting his bottom lip, Louis could feel Liam's sweat scatter on his chest.

“Wanna fuck me open? Keep me-oh fuck-keep me limping for days and it was Liam Payne who left me-FUCK-left me like that big boy?” Louis was good at dirty talk. Obviously. His nails staking claim to the man's toned back, his sides now red with welts from the scratching and scrambling.

“Shit! Louis! You can’t-can’t do this to me!” Liam bellowed out, his head in the nook of Louis’ shoulder, nipping at his skin, his hips becoming more violent. Louis’ hole was beginning to swell and he knew it, the muscle and innards were puffing up, becoming more susceptible to pleasure and he was already close. Didn’t help this beautiful man buried inside him was Liam and Louis’ own cock was rubbed constantly by both their stomachs.

“Fuckkk, Lou…m’gonna cum!” He said through gritted teeth, those gritted teeth latched onto Louis’ shoulder as he came. He felt each tense of the man’s cock inside him, so fucking hot and pulsing deep coupling with each clench of Liam’s teeth to his shoulder. He thought he may have even heard a cry.

“Liam, Liam! Oh fuck!” Louis yelled out, the mixture of pain and bliss, his cock already sandwiched between two sets of abs and finally spurting forth his goods, white strips of liquid spewed forth from his slit, staining tan skin and not so tan skin, their accumulation of body hair trapping a good deal of it until the two were a sweaty, flushed and cum smacked mess.

Louis clenched around Liam’s length, the feeling of pressure against his prostate so damn strong he let out a tear or two, so intense, his hole and tunnel trying to force out Liam’s dick, that amazing cock of his. He cried into his orgasm, not cried cried, but cried out.

Louis lay a boneless heap, he wasn’t sure if he had a body to come back to really. It was so empty now, the feelings of joy still flooding his system but what kept him grounded was Liam on top of him, a heavy, sweaty manly mess and he loved it. The smell of sex and sin and pleasure bubbling from his pores, Liam was all man, all perfect and all Louis’ right now.

The younger on top slipped slowly out of Louis, he hissed at the loss of contact and upon watching Liam get up, pulling the condom off-holy fuck that was A LOT of cum in the tip, looked like a pints worth-he smiled softly.

Liam turned back, bare butt and body, “What?”

“You’re beautiful too Liam.” Louis mumbled out. The fresh wave of sleep now taking over his body.

Liam smiled softly and crawled into bed pulling Louis into his arms, “I didn’t hurt you right? It’s okay?”

Louis nodded and nuzzled into softly fuzzed pectorals and was quite thankful his originally planned date turned to shit. He would’ve never had Liam.

XXXX

The next morning was a bit of a pain, Liam lied.

“Sorry love, usually no one ever gets one after my drinks. Although we did drink here.” Liam tried to soothe with tea and painkillers, Louis’ still thought him wonderful.

They ate a small breakfast-Liam made it-and shared small conversation, something you’d expect before eight am.

Louis had gotten dressed and was about to make his way out the door when he heard that same voice beckon him back.

“You uh, could I see you again Lou? Maybe a proper date this time?”

Louis was half out the door and somehow-cause timing can be a cunt-got a text from this Harry fellow.

He saw the message.

Hey love, sorry. Got caught up. Dinner tonight?

Louis smirked and huffed out a breath. Yeah. Sure dude.

He sent back a text saying he was already busy.

Louis closed the door with his foot, still in his outfit from last night and wrapped his arms around heavy shoulders only a few inches higher than his.

Liam was taken aback by it, “So uh, that means yes?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Shut up and kiss me.”

Liam did.


End file.
